


此后（Afterwards）

by Adahhh



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahhh/pseuds/Adahhh
Summary: 与他分手以后
Relationships: Feitan/Sansa (original character)





	此后（Afterwards）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：格雷厄姆•格林《恋情的终结》第五章

我把杂志摊开平放在餐桌上，反复阅读着同一页。老生常谈的谋杀案和汽车爆炸案挤挤挨挨写在“一周回顾”的短短五六行里。准确地说，这些事都是发生在上周的，指望从咖啡馆的免费读物里获取时事新闻就像用竹篮打水，因为他们从不按时更换期刊。而且我今天没戴眼镜，那些印刷字体在目光的逡巡下已经黏糊糊化作一团，令人头晕目眩，但又因为我不想老看着窗户和门口，只好硬头皮把脸埋在书页上。

门外不断有人进来，惹得黄铜风铃在玻璃门边叮当乱响。有人立马抬头张望，随即悻悻低头，显出一副苦等的傻样。我避免成为他们中的一员，早聪明地把失望从期待中预支出来，随时听凭它的差遣——到那时，一杯玛格丽特鸡尾酒应该是恰如其分的，前提是喝完眼前的拿铁，胃里还有富余的话。

上星期，议会还在为是否重启地铁站的修葺而争论不休。实际上到了本周，情况也依然如此混乱。这个跨页里的黑色星期五广告已经过期了，被图像处理技术打磨得鲜艳无比的LED灯牌前，零售商骄傲地为一周前的读者码放着口红，西裤，红酒和皮包。我索然无味地看着各色打折信息，突然意识到圣诞将要来临，但我还没为新家做任何扫除。

他已经迟到了十五分钟。我偷瞄了一眼腕表，佯装是为翻页而不得不看向左手。尴尬的是这时他突然出现了，不声不响，我吓了一跳，抬头下意识看了眼门口的风铃，竟然连一丝晃动都没有。我听见他的声音说：“我走过来的，没意识到距离这么远。”

我觉得低头看表的动作没有被瞧见，便平复心情，一团和气地说：“没关系。”

“外面在下雨，突然想欣赏一下雨景，所以走得慢。”

”其实，坐公交车二十分钟就到了，也不必淋雨。”

“我知道，”他的语调波澜不惊，就像雨刷扫玻璃那样平板，“我没有零钱，也不想来这么早。”

真可怕，他经常这样实话实说，让人下不来台。在过去我们曾睡在一张床上的时候，他总像每个女孩梦想的那样，诚实地告诉我每次晚归的理由，但有时答案显得过于惊悚，使我险些无法承受。我曾在空闲时间利用办公室的电脑制定了一张表，上面清楚地显示出他一个月内的夜间活动：有五天在城郊的地下室里处理尸体，十天在停尸房旁边的审讯室里精进刑讯技术，四天在图书馆里搜集旅行资料，三天花时间在爵士酒吧里鬼混，其他时间均匀分配给到处流浪的朋友和他的公务员女友。当表格被经过的同事看见的时候，我就挫着指甲灰，轻描淡写答曰在写小说，然后找准他晚上回家的时候，拿出统计图来怼在脸上给他看：你陪我的时间太少了。通常，他的反应是我不该为吃醋这等小事在人前留下把柄。这句话的意思是，万一被人发现实情，对他而言没什么损失，但对我自己来说则是一件惊天丑闻，而且会伴随一生。

他是个谨慎的人，有时会把口风守得很紧。但我老是试图让他承诺的比事实多出一点，说万一他的犯罪被猎人协会的媒体曝光他会带我离开，说万一有人伤害我他会给我保护。我们会像刚开始说的那样一直在一起，不用说，一直就等于一辈子。其实，我不会真的信他，但我会享受听他说出这番话的感觉，这能给我确认自己梦想成真的喜悦感，搞得我好像能抓住他的手，而不是只踩着他的影子。

他从不肯在这方面满足我。其他方面倒是挺好说话。他有一双巧手，能在我因为他突如其来的坦诚而涨红脸下不来台时，令人意想不到地挑逗我的神经，使我在沙发上情不自禁地惊呼，紧张态度顿时土崩瓦解……还有他的吻，它们可爱地在我的锁骨处徘徊，落在身上变得极其琐碎，仿佛透着细腻的安慰，像化作手掌轻拍着我入睡。但他从不觉得抱歉。我记得有一回，某次争吵和好后不久，正当我为他说的一句“没有异性像你这样让我放心不下”而神魂颠倒时，紧接着就听他自言自语说：“不过我们的关系注定不会长久”。听到这话时，我又感觉到了难以置信的冷漠。因为连日积攒的压力，我躺在枕头上侧过身哭了，他支着臂膀继续矜高地解释：“普通人无法适应我的生活方式。”

我的心脏一阵抽痛：“你可以选择过普通人的生活。”

“不可能。”他一槌定音，“试问，你能像笼子里的白老鼠一样，忍受每天重蹈覆辙的无聊吗？退一步说好了，你会选择离开家人吗？”

我捂住脸不说话，暗地则伤心不已，不知到底是为了那个老鼠的比喻，还是为他的固执。他害怕自己在消费品淹没的灰色世界里变得无所事事，所以要和从小一起出生入死的异姓家人待着，但我想他自己也不知道，每天又杀又抢地活着，其实也是一样地无聊透顶。

杀死“最后的人”*并不是一件坏事。有次他在床头翻阅一本书时突然说。我猜他是想认真回答一下我头天在饭桌上的感叹：“我其实也是个罪人”。他立马理解了我说这句话的意思——因为他是罪人，所以非但不想揭发他，反而与他发展浪漫关系的我自然也不是无辜的。那本书据说是由他的社团团长赠送，他当时已经读了大半，还能搬出一套煞有介事的批评理论：“这些人工作，只为了满足基本需求或摆脱无聊。比起直面复杂的世界，他们总寻求安逸和娱乐。对艰难条件和敏锐感觉——获得任何重要成就的前提，他们则是唯恐避之不及，以致破坏了精心维护的安乐窝。他们是最精致的虚伪，最无知的“进步”。”

我煞风景地说：“我怀疑你是为了穿成原宿风肢解别人找理由。”

“你最近的胆子不小。”

他在故意吓唬我，看他突然笑弯弯的眼神就知道。我咳嗽一声，义正辞严地说：“即便如此，你也没有权利随便夺走别人的生命。”

“我不信这一套，”他拍了拍书的封皮说，“这种盲信归根结底是宗教。也许没有现象之外的对错的秩序，也没有假定为先天就自然存在的权利。”

唉，说到底，我和他争什么呢，他已经打定了主意要让我颜面全失。我受的所有教育在他威风凛凛的面孔前黯然失色，他用瓷白的手指紧紧箍住我的身体，用雌雄莫辨的声线诱惑我蹲下身去亲吻他耸立的权杖。当时我没有觉得受辱，只是觉得既悲伤又甘之如饴。

“你觉得我是他们的一员吗？”我在舔弄他时，故意停下来质问说。

“别在这种时候。”他轻哼一声，拿手掌抚弄我头顶的黑发。

我沉着地望着他，吐出光滑的顶端，转而用指甲抵住他的马眼。我逼迫他快说。

“不是，你与其他人不同。”

我不知道他说的是我没害怕他这点异于常人，还是他认为我的确有所追求，没有一味接受被电视上那些被愉悦的象征所抚慰的生活。我只知道他箭在弦上时的赞美多半是在说谎，因为承认我对他重要从来都是一种暂缓矛盾的策略，而且就一般而言，他会先试图让我高兴片刻，然后立马回敬以鞭子和惩戒，让我明白对他指手画脚会造成无可挽回的后果。他果然接着说：“这种问题没有意义，无论在我眼里你是什么人，我们事实上都不是一类人，这种莫名其妙的关系总有一天得结束。”

我苦笑一声，继续低头在他的权杖上精耕细作。话说回来，他以为表示我与众不同会让我开心？这就跟被人说你虽然是个混血，但和我认识的其他混血不一样，你要更白人一点。我可真谢谢他。

说真的，我自认为是“最后的人”*一员。我涂着橙色的指甲，每天上班前要花十分钟在镜子前卷头发，最爱的电视节目是周六夜现场。在8点左右第一份社保材料递到办公桌上之前，我的手边通常摆着一杯即时冲泡的摩洛哥咖啡。咖啡粉在家就已经磨好，被母亲装在原本放腌橄榄的罐子里。在我用铝勺小心地把它均匀撒在杯子底部以后，早一旁等候的茶壶就将沸水顺杯沿倾泻而下，在它的水面上形成一圈厚厚的褐色浮沫。不加糖饮毕，醇厚的咖啡芳香还在室内弥漫，第一拨过来排队的市民大概会在似有若无的暗香中暗自懊悔，不巧偏偏得在早餐时刻来社保局办事。

飞坦•博通至今从没有去过这类机构，当然，为了同事的安全着想，我也庆幸他从没有去一趟的必要。在我们更为亲密的日子里，有时候早上他会送我去上班。我租的房子离工作地点很近，三四分钟就能到达，所以我们一直都是步行。我从没想过如果距离更远，他会不会愿意陪我坐公交和地铁。今天我算从他的答案中看出来了，若真是如此，他也许连等车的耐心都欠奉。

眼下，他在我对面落座，要服务员给他一杯无糖拿铁。我看着我自己面前尚留余温的那杯咖啡，意识到距离上一次分享同一杯饮料已经过去太久了。

“好久不见。”我脱口而出，随后才意识到开了个坏头。

“倒也不必，只两年零三个月。最后一次午餐是在夏末。”他立刻用上那一贯让我懊恼的精确度回答。

我不想现在勾起与那个海滨小镇有关的回忆，因为记起他的抛弃总会让我又痛又恨，败坏接下来的所有胃口。我改而支起手臂，微笑地盯着他的上衣看。他的着装风格和对咖啡的口味相似，永远单调乏味、一成不变，仿佛他喜新厌旧的性格只是个唬人的幌子，但你要真的相信，那才叫吃了哑巴亏。似乎看出了点什么反常，他在高领皮衣后眯起眼睛回敬我的笑容，这种沉默一直持续到服务员把玻璃杯和杯垫一起摆放在他面前。

“谢谢，桑德斯。”我朝服务员点头。小伙子诧异地看着我，嘴角流露出被认出的喜悦：“很久没来了，您还记得我，女士。”

“也不稀奇，毕竟你第一天上班就记错了账。”飞坦搅拌手上的咖啡，嘴里不留任何情面地提醒。

我真希望自己从没有多事去叫那个青年，否则现在也不会生出这么多事端。桑德斯闻言脸色一下就垮了，拿本子记单时明显魂不附体，走之前还小声说了句抱歉。看来只要他飞坦想，就总有能让人不断道歉的能力。

“你就不怕他给你的东西吐口水吗，”我抱怨道，“还是你要证明自己记忆力最好？”

“我不需要证明什么。” 他看着我微笑，慢条斯理地说。

端上来的饭菜打断了我们漫无目的的闲聊。当时我差点问起他最近在忙些什么，社团里有没有发生什么趣事。要知道这种家常话我只会跟过去的同学说。而且他在忙什么关我什么事？无非是写在刑法上的那些。他倒是开门见山地问了我的新住址，我皱着眉头，忍住不快地回答了他，心中对他所能做到的唐突又有了新的判断，而且，这种信息对他而言根本没有用。随后，飞坦一言不发地盯着我的脸，仿佛能把我鼻子盯出一个洞来。“现在”，他拉下领子喝了一口咖啡，慢吞吞地品味，好像正在思索。尽管话说到一半并不是他的习惯，但看他低头的样子，似乎等终于放下玻璃杯时，他还是临时换了新话题。“你的母亲怎么样？”他问道，口气熟稔得就像是经过家门口的哪个邻居。但就算是在我们还同居的时候，他也从没问过我这样的话。他表现得像是另一个人。

“还好，现在我们一起住。”

“是吗？”他意外地说。

“你怎么突然回复我了，以前从来都等不到消息。”

“这个月我正好经过埃珍这一带。前段时间我住在友客鑫，大陆间的飞艇旅行耗时很久，我不可能特意过来。”

我叹了一口气，“不是让你过来，那时我只需要一个回信。”

“这没有意义。” 他判断说，“当时我们已经结束了。”

“当然了，我的意思是，像朋友那样。我们在一起有过不错的时光，没错吧？所有事情都有开头和结束，这没什么大不了的，我早已成人了。但我不想我像朋友一样地问候你，你还不搭不理。本来你回一句，我们就真的结束了，在朋友的意义上也是如此。但你没有，于是我不信邪地发了一封邮件，紧接着又一封，又一封。”

该死，此刻我只想缝住自己的嘴。

“很遗憾，我没有看邮件的习惯。”他犹豫着说。正当我心怀鬼胎地猜测这是否会变成一个道歉时，服务员过来上菜了，这次是一个陌生的面孔。

我吃着自己的这份煎鳕鱼，还在后悔我刚才的话。他让我痛苦，这不假，但我不应该让他看出我有任何的留恋。原本，这颗心里压根儿什么留恋也都没有。我过去老是爱夸张事实，把一切都给浪漫化。准确地讲，他对我而言只是一道不合胃口的冷菜，我正要对上菜的人说撤了吧，却没料到有人提前把他从我这里偷走了。他去了友客鑫，那种繁华的大都市，真不错。想必他身边不会缺少那种电影里浓妆艳抹的女郎，这是亡命之徒的通病。可笑的是，他这个人就算像黑帮大小姐一样美，喜欢的也依旧是前凸后翘的御姐。而且他对我的身材总是冷嘲热讽。次数或许没有我拼命解读得那么多，但总归是有。这两年可自由了，他尽可以找些自己满意的火辣美女。没错，所以就留在友客鑫吧，那些骇人听闻的罪行也的确可能在大都会的浓雾里销声匿迹。那他干嘛要回来？他难道要特意过来向我耀武扬威？在城郊下榻，还慢吞吞地走过来，好看我一个人坐在这里干等？

我气呼呼地撕咬鱼肉，大口喝着冰镇啤酒。他同样吃着这里的招牌菜鳕鱼薯条，但态度优雅，看不出一星半点情绪。好一个吃相优雅的盗贼。我们埋头一直无话，等吃完饭后，他才透露出一点真正的来意。“我想问你有没有觉得城里氛围不寻常。”

“城里？”我重复道，怀疑自己耳朵出了问题。

“我有消息，你们首都的武装部队最近要变天了。”

我放下刀叉，尽量克制着不知从何而起的失落，同时警觉地看向左右，对他的说法将信将疑。

“我为你家的处境感到担忧。”他说，“一旦事态失控，你居住的共和国广场区域将会很危险。”

“我已经不住那里了。”

“是的，我才知道。”他又冷淡地哼了一声。这是今天第二次了。

“我想，没什么大不了的，毕竟该来的总会来。你什么时候学会关心我们这些普通人了？真是意外之喜。”

“确实不足我挂心，只是听到内部消息，顺便得过来一趟罢了。只能说，你的信息来得真是时候，我不见也得见。”

“哦，那就是你的团长让你过来的。不知又打什么坏主意。”

我不理他的挑衅，拿出钱包准备叫服务员，他却一反常态率先拿卡付了账。飞坦会随身带着银行卡也算是出奇。我狐疑地看着他的眼睛，却没能从中看出什么解释的意思，他的整张巴掌脸又缩回到皮衣的高领后面去了。他在柜台买了一包糖果，换了零钱（我同样觉得不知所谓），接着我们一同走出咖啡馆。只要沿街向前直走大概五十码，就是我们曾住过的那栋蓝色老楼。记得从那里搬出来的那天，阳光下也洒着蒙蒙细雨。我用双手徒劳地遮挡雨幕，在人行道的红绿灯前恰到好处地停下，说：“我要去一趟超市，想来你是要直接回去吧？”

“你去超市干什么？”

“买下周的食物。”

“这是曼努埃尔大道，一会儿你怎么回去？”

“应该是坐地铁。”

他站在一尊与庆祝内战胜利有关的青铜雕像前面，看了一眼延伸到西边尽头的笔直大道。街上空荡荡的，冒雨前行的人并不多。“我就在这里和你说再见吧，希望你保重，这几天不要在街上乱走。”

“真是讨人厌，”我嘟囔着，“还不如什么都不说。”

他点头，但还站在那儿，脚边有一条安着栅栏的下水道哗哗作响。我突然想走近他的身边，弄清那响声从他的角度听会是什么样。

“好吧，就这样了。”我站在原地说。对面的绿灯亮了，为便利盲人过路而长鸣的嘀嗒声让我如梦初醒。甚至连告别也没道，我火急火燎地跟上身边行人的脚步。

奇怪的是，刚走到街对面，突然间我意识到头顶不再有雨滴滑落。一模头发，连潮湿也被烘干了。我回头，发现他竟站在我的身后，不声不响，紧抿的嘴唇仍埋在黑乎乎的领子里，发梢的尖刺正在凛冽的北风里摇荡。不用说，这一切都是他用那个“魔法”做到的，包括那串莫名其妙变哑的风铃。

“怎么了？”我抱着臂膀对他一连眨眼。

“我陪你去吧，”他走到近旁若无其事地说，“你这样我没法放任不管。”

“我有什么问题？”

“无法自保，也毫无戒心。我应该在明确事变结束前都尽量在你身边。”他沉静地解释，若无其事推翻几分钟前的反应。

我认真地打量他，试图从那张脸上看出一点端倪，但心里实在越来越热，像即将被熔断保险丝，这严重打乱了我原本冷静的步调。“是吗？在圣诞节前我都要在街上乱走的。”我最后勉强组织好语言说。

“没问题。那之前他们的闹事应该就结束了。”

“你打算住在哪？”

他古怪地看我一眼。“我在信息里说过了。”

“不，我的意思是，你若不介意……”

“可以去你新家？我不介意。”他顿了顿，“但是你母亲在家。” 

看着他一脸尴尬和困惑的样子，我强行按下不安，忍不住暗地发笑。“所以我要买带酵母的面粉和食品模具。她可以为我们做牧羊人派。”

他不置可否地嗯了一声，从他的声音里，我听得出他大致是愉快的，于是我也如释重负地碰了碰他的手。  
  
可他突然用力地回握住我。我站在雨水汇聚成的湍湍溪流边，食指搭在他温暖的虎口处，鼓膜的血管里仿佛回荡着我自己隆隆的心跳声。也许我们依旧注定要分离。但又有什么关系？狂风过后，灰烬里的余焰却愈演愈烈。

与他就这么当街亲吻时，我心有所期，暗自思忖：我记得呢，这就是希望的感觉**。

END

—————————  
*又作“末人”，指排斥痛苦，追求舒适生活，热爱无伤大雅的轻盈消遣的现代人，这些人在尼采眼中，是没有牧人的牧群，意味着精神的贫瘠和堕落。可参阅《查拉图斯特拉如是说》中，先知为群众做的第一个演讲。  
**《恋情的终结》第五章原句。


End file.
